


Battle of the Brutes

by Silverstris



Category: Undertale, Yanderetale - Fandom
Genre: Attempted Rape, Beating, Blood, Dark, DomHeat, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Incest, M/M, Mild Gore, Rough Sex, ammazolie - Freeform, omg why, sinful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 20:02:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8223125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverstris/pseuds/Silverstris
Summary: Cap and his son Skittlz Jr, have gone into Dom Heat at the same time. Their taget prey? Brassy.Twist ending, Smut towards the end.





	

Cap staggered out of his bedroom holding his head. "Brassy....Brassy!" he called. Brassy who was in the living room, running the vacuum didn't hear the husky breathlessness in Caps voice. He did however hear the deafening crash of plates in the kitchen. "skittlz! what happened?" he called and ran to the kitchen. There holding onto his chest and doubled over was the youngest male. He groaned and sank to his hands and knees resting his skull on the cold tile floor. His temperture spiked and his magic sent a powerful urge through out his body. "F-fuck..."

Brass was overcome with the musky sweet scent now rolling off of Skittlz. He stopped mid step and staggers back. His hand caught a chair and he pulled it in front of him. "Sk-skittlz uh...I..." he stammered and turned around to flee the kitchen in a panic. "GO TO THE BASEMENT!" he yelled over his shoulder. He suddenly ran into Cap head first. "Guh!? Cap Move skittlz is-" his words were cut off when cap grabbed hold of his arms and pinned him against the wall. "Brassy, Lovely Brassy." caps eyes were filled with lust. His own sickly sweet and tangy scent mixed with Skittlz as the youngest Male emerged from the kitchen. 

Brass's eyes widened. 'Oh fuck...Oh Fuck No!' his mind screamed before he started thrashing as hard as he could to escape caps grip "Guys please...Don't...don't do this." he gasped and twisted. Skittlz let out a low growl and suddenly slammed his fist into Caps face knocking the other into the dining room table. Brass seized this moment to bolt into the living room as fast as he could. Skittlz eyes opened and he gave chase. 

Cap got to his feet quickly and ran after the both of them. "Hes MINE!" he yelled and tackled Skittlz to the ground. They nearly knocked Brassy over as they tumbled across the floor. Cap laughed maniacally as he pinned Skittlz to the ground. He seized Skittlz by his shirt and repeatedly raised him off the ground only to bounce his sons skull off the floor a few times. Skittlz grunted and slammed his knee up as hard as he could between Caps legs. The rainbow skeleton cried out and doubled over. skittlz chuckled and ran back into the kitchen. Brass ran out of the way and found himself in a dead end in the living room. 

He heard the basement door swing open before Skittlz ran back in. Cap got to his feet as fast as he could and lifted the couch up on one side and knocked Skittlz over as he threw it against the younger male. Skittlz yelped in shock and rolled out from under the furniture before caps could jump on it. "Ge it through your Skull Pops! Your ass is going to the basement!" Skittlz growled. Caps laughed again "Silly skittlz, Ill fuck you Both!" he growled and leapt over the couch and grabbed skittlz by the pants and dragged him out of Brassys sight. Skittlz nails dug into the floor leaving claw marks 

"GAH! GET OFF OF ME YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" Skittlz screamed. "N-NO! LET GO OF MY DICK!"   
Caps head could be seen just above the edge of the couch back as he flung Skittlz shirt onto the couch. "I bet your real Tight skittlz, don't fight daddy." he chuckled darkly. Brassy gasped and grabbed the lamp on the table closest to him and ran over. "Oh...Brassy? Don't worry, I'll give you some love too." he said when Brass ran over. Skittlz was holding onto his pans and trying to buck his hips to knock Cap off. 

"Get off of him!" Brass smashed the lamp against caps head cutting several of his eyes. Cap screamed and fell off letting skittlz the chance to escape. "BRASSY THAT REALLY HURT! WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?" Cap screamed and held his head. Skittlz got between Caps and Brassy. He felt something pointed against his back and looked over, Brass was still holding the neck of the lamp. "B-brass...I...don't." Skittlz gasped. Caps screamed and charged them both. Skittlz braced himself and acted as a buffer for Brass as he got lower and flipped his father up over his shoulder to crash tinto the living room table. Cap groaned and grabbed the living room table leg and swung. Skittlz grabbed Brassys arm pulling him down just in time to dodge the wooden weapon however in doing so he took the blow to the face.

Splinters and droplets of blood sprayed the wall. Skittlz staggered back and pushed Brass to the couch before he lost his footing and received another painful blow to his left shoulder. The splintered oak cut into his ecto-plasmic body that shielded his bones. His yellow and green magic splattered the floor. Brass gawked in shock at the maddening crulity and delight in Caps eyes as he beat Skittlz again and again. The growing pool of blood and magic grew beneath him as the youngest male shielded his skull from the abuse. After the seventh strike Skittlz screamed and horse kicked cap in the leg at the knee cap causing the leg to break. 

Cap fell and screamed in agonizing ferocity. He dropped his weapon as skittlz got to his feet slowly and staggers over to his father. Cap was sobbing, clutching his leg. Mind so muddled with the pain he didn't even notice that Skittlz grabbed his other leg and dragged him to the kitchen only to kick him down the basement stairs. He slammed the door shut and bolted it leaving his father to scream in agony below.

Skittlz Wiped the blood off his chin with a growl, "Fucking weakling." he sneered. "even in Heat you are pathetic." he spat, He turned on his heel and stalked across the thoroughly destroyed living room to his intended prey. Brass slumped against the wall. "N-no...no please no...N-not again..." he raises his hands to defend himself before his legs gave in and he collapsed in the corner. "Please! Don't do this! Skittlz Please, I...I'm begging you!"   
Looming over Brassy Skittlz's eyes narrowed as he drank in the sight of the smaller male curled up tightly, his legs held close to his chest. He dropped down to his own knees eliciting a frightened scream from Brass "No! No no no! Please!!" Brass begged.   
"I won my rights to you. So spread'em Brassy. I know you want this. I know you don't mean to say that." Skittlz growled and forced Brass's legs apart. He tore the others shirt open like a Christmas day present. Brass froze and shivered looking up at the other. The teal soul which was pounding like a drum in his ribs suddenly seized up as Skittlz Crawled over him pinning Brass down with his weight. "You are Mine."  
Brass tried to force a weak smile "O-okay...Okay just, Please don't hurt me...Please be gentle at least." he sobbed. "I can't...I can't d-do this..."   
"Of course you can." Skittlz growled, He leaned down slowly and nuzzled Brass's sternum gently. He wrapped his arms around Brass's rib cage and purred "Fuck...I've wanted to do this with you for as long as I could remember...Who knew Id nly have to beat the shit out of dad to get you to myself." he chuckled heatedly. Brass looked down in utter disgust "You wanted to Fuck me?" he looked horrified.   
"No..." Skittlz murmured as he suddenly collapsed on his side and buried his face in Brassys chest listening to the sound of Brass's soul beat. "I wanted to cuddle." he whispered. Brass looked utterly shocked and stricken with disbelief. "Y-you aren't going to ...but you're in Heat don't you want to?". He was testing his sons resolve. "Not with you, I only want you to hold me...rub my skull, I'll keep my eyes closed, stroke my back...L-let me just have this..." Skittls whispered breathlessly. 

Yanyan walked in through the front door and looked around in disbelief "what the fuck happened in here!?" he yelled, his eyes darted around until he seen skittlz and Brassy. "Fucking really you two? In the living room of all places?" he grumbled and stormed off to the kitchen. "Hurry up Skittlz! I need your help with the bags!"

Brassy reluctantly touched the younger males crown, his nerves began to simmer down as his bony hands caressed the alabaster skull. He hesidently reached down and rubbed Skittlz spine. Skittlz breathing hitched gently as he rolled his hips into a much more comfortable position. "...If this was all...Why did you fight so hard against Cap?" Brass inquired.

"...I didn't want him to hurt you...I love you..." 

The answer was whispered and it made Brassy double over holding skittlz closer still now. After a while tangled like this Brass could not stand much more, The scent of skittlz was driving him mad. His son seemed to know this as well as he pulled away and got to his feet. He helped Brass up as well. "what are you going to do now? Lock yourself up in your room?" Brass asked rubbing his arm.

"Nah. Im going to help Yanyan with the bags, then I'm going to go Fuck Him."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~Few moments later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bags now put away Skittlz was panting heatedly. Yanyan chuckled "Im shocked, you have a stronger will then your daddy." he smirked and lookd over at the young stud. Skittlz chuckled "yeah well... I was wondering what outfit to wear to best entice you Yan." Skittlz got to his feet and towered over Yanyan. "O-outfit-?" Yan asked looking sheepish "Yeah well I noticed that calender you have in your room. Don't think I don't know WHO that IS." he smirked and pinned Yanyan against the counter. 

"i could put on an apron but I think You wouldn't mind me like I am now...Hot, Bloody and ready to tear your ass up." he growled, Yan blushed and tried to dunk out from Skittlz grasp "F-fuck!" he yelped just as Skittlz grabbed his arm and twisted Yan to bend over the the counter.

"Brass!" Yan screamed. "He had his chance bro, turns out his favorite flavor is Lemon." Brass said as he leaned in the door way to watch. Yan groaned as he felt Skittlz hot throbbing sex rub teasingly against his ass. "I swear to Asgore Sk-Skittlz if...If you don't fucking make me cum I'm selling your ass to a froggit." he grumbled as Skittlz ripped Yans pants open. "Oh please...we both know you like it rough." he smirked before thrusting hard into Yans entrance eliciting a loud shriek from his uncle.

Yan was reduced to trembling as he reached up holding onto the cabinets. "F-FUCK Skittlz!...H-have a fucking mind not to Dust me." he growled. Skittlz nuzzled Yans shoulder ."Stop acting like that Yan, You know you love it." Skittlz slowly pulled out causing Yan to let out a low guttural moan before slamming back in, Yans finger tips left claw marks in the cabinets doors. His cock twitched and leaked precum. 

Brass chuckled "Damn bro, taking that cock like a champ. Glad its you and not me...Looks like Skittlz is bigger then Cap now...Damn." Brassy shivered. "OOH~! GO CLEAN SOMETHING!" Yan yelled as Skittlz started taking up his pace. Yan quickly came undone and his seed sprayed the side of the counter. "D-done already Yan? We only just started." SKittlz growled in amusement. "Oh fuck...Just...fuck me..." Yanyans hips moved gently. 

"Gladdly!"


End file.
